Sens Interdits
by yochu
Summary: ¤One Shot¤ Petit tour dans la tête d’un être en carence de sensations…


**Résumé : **Petit tour dans la tête d'un être en carence de sensations…

**Base : **Les 6 tomes HP

**Genre : **Angst

**Pairing : **Mystère…

**Rating : **M ou R, c'est selon

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi.

**Note&co : **L'idée a jailli sans prévenir.

* * *

°°°°°  
**Sens Interdits  
°°°°°**

Moiteur envahissante…

Sur le drap rouge, tout mon être transpire l'effort… Enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur, l'engourdissement se déploie dans mes muscles et pourtant, je continue… sans cesse.

Car l'envie n'y est pas mais le besoin la remplace…

Sous moi, la créature angélique pousse des soupirs et son corps semble me supplier de le contenter. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je me redresse pour voir son visage. L'attente multiplie le plaisir et son supplice se transforme en douce torture. Je devrais avoir honte.  
Mon invasion est exclusive. Elle ne lui laisse aucun répit.Mes efforts font naître des vagues de frémissements à chaque approche de ce singulier point sensible.

Je l'entends gémir mais je ne l'écoute pas…  
Je sens mon désir mais je ne l'assouvis pas…

Je veux éprouver quelque chose… mais seul le vide se fait plus palpable.

Je m'interroge. Depuis quand les émotions m'ont-elles déserté ?  
Ce vide est si présent, si prenant que j'ai l'impression qu'il fait partie de ma vie, que c'est un ami. C'est stupide.

On dit que les membres Rouge et Or n'ont pas le droit de s'abandonner à la mélancolie, qu'ils se doivent de faire face… Face à quoi ?  
Au désert qui avance en moi ? Je veux bien être digne de ma Maison et de ses valeurs mais je ne fais pas de miracle malgré mon statut de sorcier… et peu importe que je sois moi même un miraculé.

Je me complais dans cette apathie de sensations. L'habitude est installée, ancrée. Et, non sans aller jusqu'à apprécier, je m'y suis habitué.

Mes amis ont cherché à m'aider. Selon eux, il suffisait de me 'dégourdir', de m'ébrouer l'âme. Mon comportement n'était que la réponse d'un esprit soumis à de nombreux bouleversements incontrôlables. En clair, trop de stress.

Ce sont les expressions qu'ils employaient pour définir mon état. Des psys en herbe…

Ils se rassuraient : tout va bien, rien ne lui manque, juste un peu de motivation…

Je n'ai pas été contrariant et je les ai laissés croire ce qu'ils voulaient voir.  
Après tout, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me rebeller souvent depuis ma puberté…

Le non entraîne le conflit et le oui apaise. Alors je les ai regardés s'agiter, émettre des théories, conseiller…  
Et cela a eu le mérite de m'amuser. Puis, ils se sont lassés devant ma bonne volonté feinte et mon manque d'enthousiasme trop flagrant.

Ils ont abandonné. Ils m'ont abandonné.

Mais je ne leur en veux pas. Ils avaient bien mieux à faire ensemble. Le temps perdu à me 'motiver' devait être conséquent.  
Ils se sont éloignés. Pas volontairement. Mais ils l'ont fait quand même.

Ce n'est pas grave. Le placard de ma tête a toujours été trop petit pour trois.

Le vide, cet ami traître, est revenu en force et sa routine rassurante m'a soutenu. Plus de déceptions. Pas de surprises.

Et puis, le contact s'est établi. Un jour étrange de Décembre, est arrivée une lettre… apportée par un hibou postal.  
Sans doute son auteur voulait-il rester anonyme.

Le message en lui-même n'avait aucun intérêt particulier. Mais ce qu'il laissait deviner réveilla quelque peu une part de moi et chassa mon manque pour un temps.  
S'établit alors une correspondance singulière dans laquelle j'ignorais tout de l'autre… jusqu'à son sexe puisqu'il n'y avait pas le moindre indice permettant l'identification.

Malgré des efforts, cet échange finit par s'effacer ou plutôt le vide regagna sa place. Et, avant l'ultime lettre, j'insistais pour rencontrer l'Anonyme.

Un soir de Printemps, près du lac, le masque tomba… et je fus déçu. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

Mais cela devint sordide dès lors que j'eus connaissance des raisons. Insatisfaction, dégoût et honte... Voilà les bagages avec lesquelles venait l'auteur des lettres.

Mais puisque nous étions deux, que j'avais besoin de ressentir quelque chose et que le choix m'était imposé…  
Pour toutes ce mauvaises raisons…  
J'acceptais ce qui était implicite en ayant le vague pressentiment qu'on attendrait de moi plus que ce je pouvais donner…

Mais renvoyons ce souvenir aux oubliettes…

Je respire…

Souffle échangé…

Un baiser plus prononcé me rappelle à l'ordre et je goûte de nouveau à sa saveur d'eau fraîche, presque métallique, froide…

Mes coups de rein s'accélèrent machinalement. Mon cœur est absent, mon esprit touche le gouffre mais mon corps sait où il va. Et l'autre corps sait lui répondre…

D'ailleurs, à cet instant, ses mains cherchent désespérément les miennes qui se sont égarées sur ses hanches.  
Ce contact qui devrait exacerber mes sens ne propage qu'une vague sensation d 'humidité sur mes paumes.Ses mains renoncent et je lis dans ses yeux la reddition totale à l'approche de la lame de plaisir.

L'extase l'envahit dans un dernier cri ondulé. Je laisse échapper mon besoin mais je ne jouis pas.

Je roule sur le côté.

Respirations saccadées…

J'entends le froissement des draps puis des vêtements. Mes yeux se ferment.  
L'engourdissement se fait plus intense. La porte claque. Le noir s'ouvre sur le plafond. C'est tout.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et ce soir, sur un drap couleur des roses, j'ai pris la virginité de la plus belle d'entre elles…

Je ne ressens rien. Pardon Fleur…

* * *

_Très court, je sais mais il me plaît ainsi cet OS…  
J'ai imaginé une Fleur dévastée et répugnée par la condition de son fiancé (après le tome 6).  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur le pitit bouton violet… _


End file.
